


Tulips and daisies

by MilyV



Series: NedDen Week 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, NedDen, i really enjoyed writing this, nedden week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. Magnus was receiving tulips from a secret admirer so he tried to find out who they were.





	Tulips and daisies

Every day he would found a new tulip on his locker. It was made from paper and Magnus kept every single one of them. That day wasn’t the exception. A bright orange tulip was hanging on his locker with a small picture of a bunny.

“Wow, this is so pretty” Magnus was quite impressed with his admirer’s persistence. He wondered who was behind the flowers but he didn’t know how to contact him or her.

Willem’s locker was next to him and in that moment the Dutch appeared.

“It’s not that great to be honest” Willem barely even look at it.

“You say that because you don’t have a secret admirer and I do. You are just jealous” And after stating that, Magnus showed him his tongue.

Willem just took a notebook and some stuff from his locker.

“I’m not jealous” Willem explained, almost offended.

“It’s been almost a month though. Do you think this admirer will ever show their face?” Magnus wondered.

Willem gave a quick glance at the small flower and then he turned around.

“Maybe. Who knows? What if your admirer is a creep?” He asked.

Magnus put the tulip in an envelope where he kept the rest. Willem was impressed that he actually saved every single one of them.

“Don’t think so. I don’t think a creep is capable of doing such a cute thing” Magnus explained with a smile “I really want to meet them and maybe ask them on a date” He shrugged.

Willem thought about it for a couple minutes and then he shook his head. Then the bell rang.

“Come on. We are going to be late for our class” He showed Magnus his back and didn’t look back.

During that class, Willem realized that Magnus wasn’t really paying attention. It wasn’t unusual except for the fact that Magnus was trying to draw something.

“What the hell are you doing? He murmured. He couldn’t hide the fact that he was really curious.

“I am…” Magnus blushed because he was ashamed “I’m drawing a daisy. I’ll put it on my locker so my admirer could see it”

It wasn’t really a great drawing but Magnus was putting all his heart in it.

“And I’m going to ask them to meet me” He explained while coloring the flower.

“I see” Willem pretended to not care.

When the class was finally over, Magnus pasted the daisy on his locker and under the flower, there was a message:

_Whoever is putting the tulips on my locker:_

_I think we should meet. What do you say if we see each other on the bench that’s next to the statue? Maybe at five p.m. or something? I want to thank you”_

“So do you think it’s going to work?” Magnus requested for Willem’s opinion. After all, he was his best friend.

“Maybe. But don’t expect too much. Maybe they are too shy to talk to you” Willem looked away.

“I’m not a bad person! I just want to meet them” Magnus defended himself. He couldn’t stop thinking about the person that was leaving those tulips. Was a cute cheerleader? Was a jock? Maybe a nerd.

“I have to go to the library. See you tomorrow” Willem wanted to run away but he didn’t want to look so obvious.

“Are you okay?” Magnus felt that there was something strange with his best friend.

Willem turned around and lift his thumb, before walking away.

On the next morning, a tulip replaced the daisy that Magnus left and also a reply. Magnus couldn’t wait to read it.

_Yes. I’ll be there at 5 p.m._

In that moment, Willem was arriving.

“They replied! They replied!” Magnus was so excited that everyone around them were staring.

“Can you keep it quiet?” Willem requested considering how some people were even laughing at him.

Magnus poured but he soon smiled back.

“I’m going to meet them today. I’m so excited!” Magnus took the tulip and then he saved it on the envelope.

“You shouldn’t have a lot of expectations. Maybe you are going to be disappointed”  Willem reminded him.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Can you not ruin this for me? You are going to be the first to know everything!” Magnus couldn’t understand why Willem was so worried. It’s not like he was going to marry this person.

“I’m just…” Willem shook his head “Never mind. I hope you have fun” Willem took his things and walked away.

Magnus couldn’t understand why Willem was behaving like that. He seemed a little bit nervous and that was weird for a guy that could stay calm on almost every situation. Maybe Willem had a crush on him but he was jealous? Magnus laughed it off, that was the most stupid idea ever.

The classes were finally over and Magnus went to the bench where he was supposed to meet this mysterious person. He was tense. He made another daisy for them. Just so they could have a memory from that encounter.

And then… Willem sat down next to him.

“I can take care of myself, you know” Magnus was annoyed.

“I know that” Willem’s hands were shacking. It was the moment he also was waiting for a long time.

“So? You are going to ruin this! Maybe if they see you, they will run away!” Magnus complained and then poured.

Willem kept quiet before having enough confidence to confess.

“I’m your mystery person, your admirer” He admitted while looking at the grass.

Magnus lifted an eyebrow.

“You? Come on! You are just saying that to make me feel better!” Magnus brushed it off.

Willem showed him a tulip that he just made. It was bright orange.

“Is this enough evidence?” He asked. He didn’t want Magnus to see how red his face was so he turned around.

Magnus was so surprised that he couldn’t speak for a while. It was the same tulip! He looked at the flower and then to Willem. He did that a couple of times because he was so shock.

“I…” Magnus couldn’t organize his thoughts. He had so many questions for Willem but only one came up “Why?”

Willem scratched the back of his neck.

“Because I like you. I like you since middle school but I was afraid to say anything” Willem still refused to look at Magnus’s eyes.

Magnus stood up and then he kneeled in front of Willem, because he wanted to see his face.

“You are dork” Magnus couldn’t have a bigger smile in his face even if he tried.

“I’m not” Willem replied back.

Magnus grabbed Willem by the chin so he could see his green eyes.

“So are you going accept my offer?” Magnus asked.

“What offer?” Willem genuinely couldn’t recall what Magnus was talking about.

“The date. Let’s go to a date, my dear admirer” Magnus proposed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
